


So, No Kiss?

by 80sev



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Dorks, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oneshot, Study Date, Surprises, if you know you know, yes if it isn't obvious I'm sad over neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sev/pseuds/80sev
Summary: "Todd, we met in the school library. My plan was to bring you here, you realize what's going on and maybe there's a kiss in there, who knows?""You...need to be more specific with these things, Neil."
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	So, No Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am because I'm still processing Neil dying in episode 5, my heart actually broke when he said "My Todd." He could've had so much more potential to the story.
> 
> Anyway, it motivated me to write this small oneshot since I've been meaning to write something based on how Todd and Neil canonly met (thanks for telling us Steve I love teil content). 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You know, most of the people I tutor don't blindfold me and walk me halfway across the school."

"I'd be pretty concerned if you're just trusting _anyone_ to blindfold you."

Gently placing his hands on Todds shoulders, Neil helped his younger boyfriend down the school stairs, not missing the small grin that formed on his face at the previous remark. Almost stumbling on the last step, Neil helped stabilize the other boy, a laugh escaping him as he wasted no time in making them walk forward again. "You know, this is the first time I've ever asked for you to tutor me."

"Considering you're two years ahead of me, you're supposed to be doing harder work than me."

"You _honestly_ think I'm doing harder work than what you know?"

"No. No, I don't."

Neil smirked, he loved how self aware Todd was of his intelligence. He never bragged about his brains, but that doesn't mean he'd deny it when brought up. Sometimes he'd go on a whole tangent about something political and next thing Neil knows, he's ranting about the ridiculous rules at their school. Not that Neil minded, Todd always opened his mind to a new point of view he would've never even thought of. His brains was something that Neil adored about him. Of course, he'd make the occasional nerd joke, but Todd usually just replied with a dorky one to mock Neil in return.

Stopping and taking his hands off his redhead boyfriend, Neil opened up a door and excitedly urged Todd inside, his hand gently pushing on his back to get him into whatever room he'd taken him to.

"My cue to take off the blindfold?"

"You bet," Neil spoke enthusiastically. "No more sketchy blindfold!"

Todd let out a chuckle as he slide the blindfold off, quickly placing the glasses in his pocket on his face before giving his eyes a moment to adjust to his surroundings. Once things were clear, his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to face his older boyfriend. "You blindfolded me and walked me half way across the school to study in the school library? Isn't the study lab quiet enough?"

"Todd...It's our one year anniversary, remember?"

"Yes I'm aware, I gave you my gift earlier," Todd stared at Neil, dumbfound. "I'm struggling to see what the library has to do with that? Are you...surprising me?"

Neil laughed lightheartedly at how oblivious Todd could be at his romantic gestures, before stepping forward and placing a gentle peak on Todds forehead, pulling back to cup his cheek. "Todd, we met in the school library. My plan was to bring you here, you realize what's going on and maybe there's a kiss in there, who knows?"

"You...need to be more specific with these things, Neil."

"For you, yes, but Ash said it was a good idea, " Neil couldn't help but laugh again. "So, no kiss?"

The tips of Todds ears went red, proving his embarrassment. It was another thing Neil adored, being able to have so much of an effect on the other was kind of a confidence booster, always making Neil feel even more content that he'd made the right choice to confess to the redhead a year ago.

"Ah, first answer this question I have and you _might_ receive one."

"Might?"

"Neil!"

"Alright, alright," Neil smirked. "Shoot your question."

Todd stood silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing again but this time was to signify he was concentrating. He perked up once a thought came to mind. "What's the first thing I ever said to you?"

"Easy, you asked me where the librarian was because you didn't realize I was a volunteer at the library on Thursdays," Neil smirked in triumph. "My turn!"

"I never asked you for a kiss."

"I'm part of this anniversary, Morrison."

Recoiling back in disgust at being called his last name by his boyfriend, Todd ushered his hand at Neil. "Proceed with your question, wise guy."

"Thank you, now," Neil gave a mischievous grin. "What happened right after we confessed?"

"No fair!" Todd stuttered out. "My question wasn't embarrassing.."

"You should know me well enough to know I don't give mercy."

"You'll be the death of me," Todd mumbled out, his cheeks joining his ears in their flustered state. "I asked you if it meant we had to kiss now and then tripped while stepping forward for it.."

Neil let out a snicker as he remembered the event, Todd just groaned in humiliation. "Stop laughing or you don't get a kiss at all."

Neil held in his next laugh, staring at Todd with patient eyes for a few moments before Todd sighed and his hands reached forward, gently landing on Neils shoulders as he leaned in and softly connected his lips with the others, Neils hands moving to pull him in closer. It was a short kiss, like usual, but Neil didn't mind. He cherished them all the same.

Todd pulled back for a second, before shifting to wrap his arms around the older boys neck, leaning his head against his chest. Neil wasted no time in wrapping Todd up in his arms, not caring if anyone were to walk by and see them. It was after school hours so he doubted many other students would still even be around, but either way didn't matter to him. All that mattered was the boy cuddled in his arms.

"Hey, Todd?"

"Hmh?"

"I was actually serious about the tutoring part.."

"I didn't doubt that you wasn't. Happy anniversary, Neil."


End file.
